


After Class with Jake

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Melcrumbs Comics
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: These characters belong to artist melcrumbs. They don’t belong to me nor do I own them. I just wanted to write a fanfic of his characters because of his wonderful art.
Relationships: Kenta Aimoto/Jake Aimoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	After Class with Jake

**Author's Note:**

> Kenya’s age I guessed at.

Kenta Aimoto, 40 years old and a computer science professor at their town’s local college ends his Zoom class and looks down at his 18 year old son, Jake still sucking on his big cock. He and Jake are in his office at home. He has on his navy blue framed glasses, a silver watch on his left arm and wedding ring on his left hand too. He’s only a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, red tie, black dress socks. Jake is wearing a light blue tank top and green-blue shorts. Jake has blue eyes and the same black hair as him. 

He was about to put on a pair of white briefs and dress pants, but it was already time to get online to teach. He ran downstairs from his bedroom naked from the waist down to his home office sitting at his desk turning his laptop on and beginning class. 

His son Jake walked into his office near the end of his Zoom class with a happy look in his eyes. Jake approached him and got down on his knees between his legs as Jake’s hair peeked up a bit above his desk. Sitting on his chair and his attention on his students turns for a minute on his horny son. Kenta thought to himself then, “I couldn’t blame him for doing this. Jake is always horny and needs my cock in the mornings. Hell every morning, lunch and dinner time Jake and I are horny for each other too.”  
Jake mouthed to him, “Can I dad? Please?”  
He nodded at him quickly as Jake started sucking joe hard cock, the slurping and sucking noises being as quiet as they could be. He got back to teaching before ending class ten minutes ago. Jake only have Zoom class Monday through Thursday.

Jake stops sucking him off looking up at him with an apologetic look.  
“Sorry dad but I just couldn’t resist.”  
“I know that’s okay. I would have done the same thing.”  
He smiles and lifts up Jake in his arms placing him on his lap. He eases Jake’s ass down onto his hard wet cock till he’s balls deep into his son. His hands on Jake’s shoulders holding him as his hips thrust upwards fucking his son raw as Jake is moving up and down at the same time and speed. He hugs Jake as they start kissing wildly and passionately, their tongues down each other’s throats. Jake’s hands are caressing his hair as they continue kissing and Kenta fucks his only son whom he loves dearly. He glances down briefly seeing Jake’s cock getting hard and leaking precum onto both of their shirts. They stop their kissing. He feels Jake’s breathe on his neck.  
“Oh god dad. Fuck me harder!”  
“As you wish son!”  
He thrusts harder into Jake, his cock twitching and hit Jake’s prostate as he loves hearing his son’s moans. He closes his eyes as Jake kisses his neck. 

He thinks back on all the time he and Jake along with his older brothers, Akira and Daichi and his dad, Daigo and nephew Keiji fucked one another and their continuous sexual loving relationships. He and his brother Daichi slept with their dad, Daigo every now and then since they were in their late teens/early twenties. He, Daichi and Akira would jerk off together as teenagers in their shared bedroom but didn’t kiss or have sex till they were a bit older. He and Jake started having sex with each other after Jake’s 16th birthday and have been ever since. On Christmas two years ago, Kenta wore a Santa outfit during the Christmas party and Jake sat on his lap straddling him. He gave into his feelings; he fucked his son unaware of Daichi watching from afar. Three days after Christmas, Kenta and his brother, Daichi fucked Jake bareback together as they carried Jake in their arms. Jake was blissfully happy to have both of their cocks in his ass. He remembers when he took Jake and Keiji on a fishing trip one summer. He fucked Keiji on the deck of the fishing boat out in the middle of the ocean. Later on, he found out that Jake and Keiji had sex that day too and learned that when Jake visited Keiji’s house before said fishing trip where the two of them had sex for the first time then. Kenta visited his nephew Keiji as he wanted to see if his big brother, Akira was home so they could fuck each other’s brains out, but he was told by Keiji that he was still working. He and his big brother, Akira started having sex with each other with Jake joining in sometimes around the same time he and Jake began fucking around with Keiji. He was dressed in a black leather outfit; he fucked Keiji who wore a green jockstrap and green/black leather puppy mask. Jake told him about when uncle Daichi and grandpa Daigo visited their house. Jake gave his grandpa, who was wearing a blue bathrobe and drinking a can of beer, a blowjob happily sucking and licking his big cock while being fucked by his uncle on the couch in the living room. The gardener Jimmy was watching through the window as Jake sucked off his grandpa and being fucked by his uncle at the same time. Two weeks later, Kenta came home and found out that Jimmy the gardener learned about the Aimoto men incest relationships with one another and promised to keep it secret. He let Jimmy fuck me in the living room. He glanced out the window to the backyard and saw Jake with a happy smile on his face and had his phone out. That night while Kenta was in bed with Jake, both in their underwear and Jake was in his arms. Jake showed him the photos and a video of him being fucked by Jimmy. They watched it together jerking off till they both shot a load of cum on their bare chests. Christmas last year, Kenta dressed as a sexy big helper Elf and Jake was dressed as a sexy little Santa. He had Jake on his lap as he fucked his son. Jake was holding mistletoe above their heads. Daichi took a photo of him and Jake to send as a sexy Christmas postcard to their dad, Daigo. He did the Shampoo Challenge a few weeks ago as Jake really wanted him to do it. They were in the bathroom as Jake was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue-green shorts. He was only wearing maroon briefs and had a boner straining against the fabric with the Shampoo bottle on top. Jake took a few photos of him. Afterward, Kenta placed the Shampoo bottle on the bathroom sink and pulled down his briefs and Jake gave him a blowjob as he shot his load down his son’s throat that day.

Kenta opens his brown eyes as he kisses Jake once more as he feels his son’s body movements slow down.  
“Dad I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming.”  
He holds onto Jake as he feels his son’s cock shot out warm cum onto both of their shirts. He runs his hands through Jake’s hair caressing it and murmuring words into his son’s ear. He feels own hard cock pulsing in his son’s asshole. His cock shots out load of warm cum inside Jake’s hole. The cum slides down his still hard cock to his hairy balls and thighs and onto the rolling chair they are sitting on. His cock softens and he gets off the chair carrying Jake in his arms.  
“Dad I’m spent. That was amazing!”  
He kisses Jake’s cheek.  
“Maybe I’ll let you suck me off next week too.”  
“Yeah. You serious dad.”  
“Let’s clean up then we’re taking a shower and I’ll make breakfast.”  
He grabs a washcloth wiping himself and Jake off and cleans his desk chair too. 

Kenta and Jake head upstairs stripping off their clothes and taking a warm shower. He and his son kiss and give each other blowjobs, then wash each other’s bodies with soap and shampoo. They get dressed and have breakfast downstairs in the kitchen.  
“Your uncle Daichi is gonna be staying here for the next two weeks and grandpa Daigo will be staying here too as your uncle and I wanted to him to get out of the retirement home.”  
“Really. I can’t wait to see uncle Daichi and grandpa Daigo.”  
“Yeah. It’ll be fun. Your uncle Akira and your cousin Keiji won’t be coming till next week. I spoke to them and they said they were fine and they’ll come too. I do worry about Akira and Keiji’s strained relationship.”  
“That’s okay. Keiji and I FaceTime each other. Keiji told me he’ll gonna go visit uncle Akira soon to try to patch things up. Then we’ll all have fun sexy times together.”

He and Jake eat breakfast and later lunch and then finally dinner. They take another shower while kissing one another as their cocks rubbing against each other. He turns around with his hands on the wall as the warm water from the shower rains down his back and down his big hairy ass. Jake kneels down behind him. Jake’s hands spreading his ass cheeks exposing his hairy ass. He gasps and moans as his son’s tongue gently licking and sucking his hairy asshole.  
“Oh god Jake. Eat daddy’s ass sport.”  
He looks down at his cock which is hard and leaking precum.  
“You taste so good dad.”  
His son licks his asshole like a hungry dog and he moans. His cock twitches and shots out a load of cum. It lands on the wall and the bottom of the bathtub. Jake stands up hugging him from behind. He turns around in his son’s embrace as they kiss.  
“It’s my turn to return the favor son.”  
“Suck my cock Dad!”  
“Yes sir.”  
He gets down on his knees and sucks on Jake’s cock while fingering his son’s ass sliding two fingers at once. He hears Jake’s sweet moans as he feels Jake tug on his hair with both hands. As he continues sucking his son’s cock and fingering him; Kenta wouldn’t mind Jake being the top once in a while. The thought of Jake fucking him and being submissive to his dear son sends a pleasant thrill down his spine and he blushes. He looks up at his son’s flushed face, beautiful blue eyes and the red on his cheeks. He smiles thinking that he’s glad that Jake is his son and the deep love they have for one another.  
“Dad I’m about to cum...”  
He pulls back and stops sucking his son’s cock. He opens his mouth and he puts his mouth on Jake’s cock as warm jets of delicious cum shoot down his throat. He swallows it all even the remaining cum on Jake’s soft cock licking his lips afterwards. He stands up and hugs Jake.  
“God son. You taste great too. Very creamy.”  
“Can I being on top sometime?”  
“Of course. I’d would love nothing more than for you to fuck me and dominate him in bed sometimes. As much as I love being on top, I do bottom too.”  
“Yes!!!.”  
“How about you fuck me the next three days sport!”  
Jake hugs him tightly and he hugs him back. Their cocks rubbing each other too. He and Jake kiss passionately for the next ten minutes. They resume their shower washing each other from head to toes with soap and shampoo.

They come out of the bathroom with towels around their waists. They head to their own rooms to get changed. Kenta opens up two drawers on his drawer pulling out a blue t-shirt and a pair of white briefs. He puts the blue t-shirt and white briefs on his muscled body and walks to his son’s room. Standing in the doorway and see Jake wearing a green-blue t-shirt and gray briefs laying on his own bed with his arms behind his head. He walks inside Jake’s room closing the door behind him and approaches the bed. He gets on the bed and kneels between Jake’s legs. His hand rubs Jake’s noticeable bulge in his briefs as he hears his son moaning. He lays on top of Jake as Jake’s hands are around his stomach and they start kissing. His bulge rubs against Jake’s as they flip around so now Jake is on top of him. He squeezes his son’s ass and he moans when Jake kisses his neck. Before they can both orgasm or have sex, Jake yawns and he kisses his forehead. Jake cuddles up against his right side with Jake’s head on his chest; Kenta puts his arm around Jake pulling him closer as Jake falls asleep in his warm embrace. Kenta thinks about all the fun that he and his brothers, Akira and Daichi along with Jake and Keiji sucking their dad/grandpa, Daigo’s cock and swallowing Daigo’s big load, then cuddling against him who’s a big cuddly grizzly bear all six of them together for the next two weeks. Kenta has his hands caressing Jake’s chest and underwear clad groin gently as he presses a kiss on his son’s neck. Kenta falls asleep holding Jake, his dear son and lover.


End file.
